


The thought of you can drive me wild

by andwhataboutit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, and a whole lotta sexual tension, my hand slipped, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwhataboutit/pseuds/andwhataboutit
Summary: “What’s going on with you?”It sounds like an accusation more than a question, and she snaps her head up to see Chyler regarding her with a curious glint in her eyes. Oh no.“Nothing, why...?”“Oh, I don’t know. You just seem really out of it today,” Chyler shoots back nonchalantly. “Fidgeting and being all flustered off camera isn’t a very you thing to do.”“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”OrMelissa sees Katie in the suit (you knowthe suit) and absolutely loses her shit.





	The thought of you can drive me wild

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not big on relationship drama rn, so let’s just pretend that [redacted] doesn’t exist.

To say she wasn’t prepared would be an understatement.

 

No, the sight of Katie McGrath in a three piece suit absolutely  _ wrecked  _ her.

 

She’s known for a while now that her feelings towards the brunette aren’t entirely...friendly. To be fair though, it did take her a while to get to where she is today, maybe even longer than than she’d care to admit. Growing up she’s always thought the way she felt about other women came from places of admiration and awe, so realizing that ‘oh my god I want to be her’ actually means ‘I’m dying to know what those lips taste like’ is a rather recent development.

 

Finding out that she isn’t as straight as she thought she was hasn’t even been as unsettling as she thought it would be, it’s just that one of her coworkers was the reason for said revelation and now she has this crush that just won’t go away and it’s...inconvenient, to say the least.

 

But it’s never been more inconvenient as it is right now. Melissa distantly hears someone calling  _ “Action!” _ and she knows she’s supposed to know what happens next, she’s supposed to remember her lines and she’s most definitely  _ not _ supposed to just stand there like she’s rooted to the spot, staring at Katie like she just grew a second head. The woman in question is walking up to her with Andrea in tow, and Melissa is aware that the scene revolves around James and yet she can’t for the love of god remember her own lines, because Katie just shoved her hands in the pockets of her pants and she’s standing there so casually and god she looks  _ so g _ —

 

She registers a movement out of the corner of her eye and when she turns her head she sees Chyler pointing somewhere and  _ oh right Kara is supposed to direct Lena towards James’ room.  _ Tearing her eyes away from Katie’s form, she stumbles over her next words and prays to god that nobody’s going to notice that “Y—Yeah right...uhm—this way,” isn’t actually part of the script.

 

Eventually, after what feels like a lifetime, they’re done filming the scenes in James’ hospital room, and the prospect of fleeing the situation to eat her lunch in her trailer  _ alone _ finally relaxes her enough to be able to breathe again.

 

Melissa grabs her phone and makes a run for it when someone steps into her line of sight, effectively blocking her from leaving the set. “What’s going on with you?”

 

It sounds like an accusation more than a question, and she snaps her head up to see Chyler regarding her with a curious glint in her eyes.  _ Oh no.  _

 

“Nothing, why...?” Melissa replies quizzically, hoping that feigning innocence and cluelessness will be the quickest way to get out of this situation.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. You just seem really out of it today,” Chyler shoots back nonchalantly, her arms coming up to cross in front of her chest and her eyebrow raising in a way that can only be described  _ as I’m totally not buying a single word you say.  _ “Fidgeting and being all flustered off camera isn’t a very you thing to do.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Okay so if I say I noticed you staring at a certain someone who’s wearing a perfectly fitted suit today - on multiple occasions that is - do you still not know what I’m talking about?”

 

A pair of baby blue eyes widens in shock, and Melissa opens her mouth to deny everything Chyler just threw at her, but not a single word comes out. She sighs, her shoulders dropping in defeat because she knows her reaction left nothing up for interpretation. “Can we not have this discussion here?”

 

“Sure, have lunch with me?”

 

“I— yeah, alright.”

 

There’s a slight uneasiness in Melissa’s voice as a crinkle forms between her brows, and Chyler picks up on it immediately. “Hey, you know I’m not going to judge for any of this, right?” she offers, wrapping an arm around Melissa’s shoulders and giving her an affectionate squeeze.

 

“Of course I know that, thank you.”

 

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Chyler offers her a comforting smile. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

//

 

“So you’re saying you’ve had a crush on her for the longest time and managed to hide it so well? And you didn’t tell me? I take full offense in that.”

 

Melissa groans, throwing her head back in exasperation. “Yeah well, having everyone here on set suspect that you have a crush on your very female friend isn’t really a situation I wanted to be put in. God, just imagine the rumors. I’d literally never live that down, no matter how hard I’d try to play the straight girl.”

 

Chyler snorts as she watches the corners of Melissa’s mouth tick up at the last comment, and once she’s fully processed Melissa’s words she cant help but burst into a fit of laughter. “No offense but you’ve been doing a pretty awful job at doing that so far, Katie in that suit  _ really _ must be getting to your head. You sure you’ll survive the rest of the day?”

 

“Oh my god shut up, I never said I would in the first place.”

 

“Well, maybe you should tell her, then at least she’d know why you can’t take your eyes off of her,” Chyler snickers. “You know, would make the situation a whole lot easier for you.”

 

Instantly, Melissa’s eyes seem to grow three sizes. “Are you  _ insane _ ? How exactly is that supposed to make things easier? I can think of at least a thousand ways this could go wrong right in this moment.”

 

Just the thought of confessing her feelings seems absolutely absurd to her. Sure, the possibility of everything turning out okay and Katie even reciprocating her feelings is always given, but she‘s entering dangerous territory here and she’d rather not get her hopes up only to be let down and make a fool out of herself in the end.

 

“You’re overthinking. The worst thing that could possibly happen is her saying that she’s flattered but she doesn’t feel the same. Katie isn’t one to spread gossip or embarrass you in front of everyone.” Chyler says, affectionately placing her hand on Melissa‘s shoulder. “The  _ best _ thing that could happen on the other hand...you know...is you could score yourself a hot date, and maybe even end up having a girlfriend if things go according to plan.”

 

It does sound kind of thrilling, the idea of having a girlfriend and all that.

 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Melissa pauses, a slow smile spreading across her lips as she gets lost in her thoughts. “...anyway, we have to get going. Lunch break is over.”

 

//

 

Melissa hopes that the rest of the day will pass by a lot quicker than the morning did, because if she has to put herself through all that and possibly even  _ more,  _ she thinks she might actually go insane.

 

Everyone still has a few scenes at the hospital left to shoot, but Melissa won’t be sharing any more scenes with Katie - unless they have to reshoot something - and she doesn’t know whether to feel grateful or disappointed at the fact. She settles on disappointed. Because even though she should probably be glad that she won’t end up making a fool of herself in front of all these people...she’d  _ really _ like to appreciate the way purple fabric perfectly hugs a certain someone’s body a bit longer.

 

She didn’t think it through.

 

Them not having to step in front of a camera together again definitely does  _ not _ mean she’ll barely see Katie around like she’s made it up in her head. In fact, there’s a time frame where neither of them are shooting, so the only thing left to do for them is pass time until one of them (preferably her - a distraction would be very welcome) is needed again.

 

And that’s when it happens. Of course it would happen, she should’ve expected it really, it’s not exactly cold or even slightly chilly in here. But it still causes her entire mind and body to come to a sudden halt. Melissa sits on her designated chair, a glazed donut that she‘d snatched from Nicole just a minute ago frozen halfway on its journey up to her mouth, and her phone slipping from the grasp of her other hand into her lap. She imagines she’d paint quite the picture - eyes wide and mouth half open, rigid as if someone pressed pause on a video in a room full of people bustling around her.

 

Melissa’s eyes are trained on a deep purple jacket being shrugged off on the other side of the room, revealing a black silk blouse partly covered by a vest, its color and material matching the jacket that is now draped over the back of a chair. Nimble fingers travel to black fabric sitting around each wrist, undoing the buttons and rolling the sleeves up until they sit just below each elbow, defined forearms being revealed in the process. To top it all off, her eyes follow those exact hands as they reach up to - to undo the first few buttons of the blouse.  _ Oh god, why is it so hot in here all of the sudden? Did somebody turn the heater up? _

 

She doesn’t know what propels her to do it, but her eyes wander over what she imagines to be soft skin of Katie’s throat, and they linger on the mole resting  _ right there _ for reasons she cannot explain before continuing their path further up. When she reaches rosy lips she notes that they’re devoid of lipstick, and not a moment later she also notices that the corners of said lips are curled up into a smirk, self-satisfied, and knowing.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Instead of just averting her eyes and acting like nothing happened, her gaze snaps up and locks with forest green orbits intently staring right back at her. She gulps. Now might be the time to redirect her attention something,  _ anything  _ else to lessen the feeling of wanting the ground to swallow her whole. She moves to take a bite of her donut, which, in hindsight, might be the worst idea she’s ever had, because when Katie props one hand up on the chair next to her, places the other one on her hips  _ and _ cocks a perfectly manicured eyebrow, she chokes on her mouthful of sugar. She chokes so hard it brings tears to her eyes, and multiple heads in the room turn to make sure she’s not actually dying, to which she just responds with a croaky “Yeah, yeah I’m fine,thanks.”

 

This might actually be her undoing. Feeling the sudden urge to get out of here before she embarrasses herself further, Melissa mumbles something about grabbing a glass of water and practically speeds to the bathroom.

 

Once the door is firmly shut behind her, she braces herself on the counter and takes a few steadying breaths, her racing heart eventually calming down to what can be considered a somewhat relaxed beat. She turns the tap on with the intention of splashing cold water on her face, but then she remembers where she is and  _ why _ she’s here and that ruining her makeup would probably the second worst decision she’s made today. It‘s like every rational thought she’s ever had disappeared and was replaced by a voice chanting  _ I’m gay, I’m gay, I’m gay  _ like a broken record, slowly but surely driving her to insanity.

 

She holds her hands under the stream of water anyway, reveling in the feeling of her heated skin cooling down. Her wet hands move up and ghost over her neck, and she groans at the feel of water droplets gliding over her skin, raising goosebumps at the back of her neck. She closes her eyes as an odd wave of calmness washes over her, and for the first time since she went to work this morning she feels all signs of nervousness dissipate from her body, absolute contentment settling in its place.

 

Melissa turns around and hops on the counter, having no intentions of going back out there anytime soon now that her heart finally doesn’t feel like it’s actually going to beat its way out of her chest anymore.

 

The universe seems to have other plans though, because the bathroom door swings open, and when Melissa’s head snaps up and turns towards the noise it takes a total of two seconds for her to literally hear her pulse hammering in her ears again.  _ Fantastic. _

 

“Hi.” Melissa tries to seem as nonchalant as someone sitting on a bathroom counter for Absolutely No Reason can be.

 

“Hey. Sorry if I’m disturbing you, it’s just been a while since you disappeared and I thought I’d make sure you’re okay.” Katie flashes her an easy smile, her body casually leaning against the wall next to the door she just walked through.

 

Melissa blinks. “Oh, I didn’t realize it’s already been this long. I just needed a moment I guess.”

 

She gets a nod in reply, and Katie pushes herself off of the wall to take a few steps closer and  _ oh.  _ “Look, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there. I just noticed—I mean it seemed like you were staring and I—”

 

“No!” Melissa blurts out, effectively cutting Katie off. “No. God, please...I wasn’t uncomfortable, I just...” She fumbles for words, trying to explain something she doesn’t exactly know how to put into words. “I really like your suit.”  _ Oh Jesus Christ. _

 

The silence that follows is deafening. Katie is seizing her up, eyes flicking across her face like she’s looking for something. Moments pass and the longer Katie stares the more Melissa starts to believe she can actually read her thoughts, and it makes her squirm because suddenly her insides feel like they’re on fire.

 

Whatever Katie was searching for on her face - she seems to have found it, because she takes one, two steps forward until her pelvis presses against Melissa’s knees. Fingers lightly tap against the outside of her thighs and she gets the hint - her body moves on autopilot as she spreads her legs and lets Katie step between them, coming impossibly closer in the process.

 

Their faces are mere inches apart, and Melissa hasn’t regained control of her body yet, so she focuses on Katie’s eyes, on the specks of blue and gold in a sea of green ever so apparent in the soft bathroom light. She loses herself in them, her last coherent thought leaving her brain, so when the words  _ you’re so beautiful  _ fall from her lips, she doesn’t even dare to think about the consequences.

 

The consequences being Katie reaching up to brush a golden lock out of her face while not breaking eye contact for a single second. The consequences being green eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips multiple times until they ultimately stay glued to her lips. The consequences being a forehead lightly knocking against her own, a nose brushing against hers and lips coming so close she can basically feel their breaths mingling in the space between them.

 

_ This is it,  _ she thinks, this is the moment she’s been waiting for her entire life.

 

A knock on the door startles them apart. Melissa instinctively tries to take a step backwards before she remembers that she’s sitting and, to her dissatisfaction, has nowhere to go. Katie shows some mercy on her though, putting some distance between them just as Chyler pokes her head through the door with her eyes closed.

 

“Hey guys, I really don’t want to interrupt anything here but uhm...Melissa? They need you back outside.”

 

“You can open your eyes you know? We’re fully dressed.” Katie chuckles, flashing Melissa a wink.

 

Chyler cracks one eye open with caution, and when she’s confirmed for herself that she isn’t being lied to she raises an eyebrow at the two of them. “Better safe than sorry. When I heard that they were looking for you I thought I’d better come here myself before someone else finds you in a...compromising position.”

 

The comment causes Melissa to let out a choked up sound that very much resembles a squeak, and she quickly tries to cover it up with a cough, but to no avail. There are two sets of eyes on her, practically daring her to deny something that all three of them know had almost just happened, but she just blushes and ducks her head.

 

Katie regards her with an amused glint in her eyes, and she affectionately pats her thigh before turning her attention back to Chyler. “Thank you, we’ll be out in a minute.”

 

It’s only when the door is shut that Melissa seems to find her voice again. “How exactly did she know she’d find us in here?”

 

“How am I supposed to know? Does seem like the most obvious place to go though.”

 

Melissa smiles and takes the hands that are being offered to her, letting herself be pulled off of the counter. The excruciating nervousness she’s felt before is gone, in its place now settling hope and giddiness fueled by everything that had just (almost) happened between them. “Can we talk later?”

 

“Of course, I’ll be outside.” And with that, Katie disappears through the door.

 

//

 

Thankfully, there’s only one more scene left to shoot and Melissa is trying to work her way through it as quickly as possible, trying not to goof around and waste time between the takes. Focusing has proven to be rather difficult though, what with the whole almost-kissing-Katie-less-than-an-hour-ago thing and said woman watching her every move from across the room. She feels like she’s burning up under the undivided attention directed at her, and every time their eyes meet the world just stops for several moments, practically threatening her to mess up her lines or stumble over her own feet.  _ What a very in-character thing to do. _

 

The same few thoughts keep coursing through her brain, each and every single one of them involving brunette hair, green eyes and a three piece suit.  _ That goddamn suit.  _ She’s not one to lose her cool or be rendered speechless easily. She actually considers herself to be pretty confident in general, but of course it had to be Katie McGrath in a three piece suit who inevitably turned her into a stuttering, gay mess.

 

She glides through the last couple of minutes surprisingly easily, fully counting on her instincts and experience to carry her through the takes without much effort. The second she hears the final “ _ Cut!”  _ being yelled from behind the camera she tries to remove herself from the scene as discreetly as possible, and it seems to have worked because as soon as she reaches Katie at the far end of the room she turns around once more and finds that nobody is paying her, or  _ them _ , any mind.

 

Melissa clasps Katie’s hand in hers and pulls her along, and she doesn’t stop until they’re back at her trailer and she’s safely locked the door behind her. She turns around with the full intention of confessing  _ everything _ , just getting it all out, but the words die in her throat the second she opens her mouth. 

 

Because Katie is standing so close there’s barely an inch of space left between them. She doesn’t get a single word out, too enthralled by green eyes pinning her down with an intensity she’s  _ convinced  _ could make the world stop spinning if they just tried hard enough. A hand comes up below her chin, gently pushing her mouth closed, and she can feel a blush creeping up her neck is response. How long exactly has she been standing here, gaping like a fish?

 

“You were catching flies.”

 

After several more moments of there being nothing but a deathly silence in her mind, she makes an impulsive decision and closes the space between them. Her lips press against Katie’s, and for a moment time stands still while everything around them fades away. 

 

Just as she’s about to cup Katie’s cheek she realizes where she is and what she’s doing, and the bubble bursts as she tears her lips away and stumbles backwards, her back colliding with the door as her hands shoot up to cover her mouth.

 

“I’m so sorry! I—I didn’t mean to—well, actually I did but—”

 

“Melissa.”

 

“—I should’ve asked for consent and—”

 

“Melissa!”

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“Shut up and do it again.”

 

That, she doesn’t need to be told twice. She surges forward to reconnect their lips, her arms immediately coming up to wrap around Katie’s neck.

 

While the kiss starts out slow and tentative much like the first one, this time it quickly turns into something else entirely as Katie places her hands on Melissa’s hips and  _ pushes _ until her body is pressed up against the door once again. Katie’s teeth nip at her lips, causing a whimper that she fails to suppress to escape her throat. And then Katie’s tongue is in her mouth and her entire world shifts on its axis.

 

Melissa’s fingers dig into dark hair, messing up an impeccably styled ponytail in the haste of her enthusiasm. A moan resonates through the room, and she‘s not quite sure who it came from, but it makes her want to press closer, kiss deeper. So she does.

 

There’s no space left between them, but Melissa tightens her grip on the back of Katie’s head, pulls her closer and arches her body up into the hips pinning her against the door. The action results in Katie clenching her hands around her waist for a brief moment before her thumbs start a gentle stroking pattern over her ribs, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

 

Their frantic kisses turn more languid as Melissa pours everything she has, all the pent up feelings she’s collected over the past few months, into the way her lips move against Katie’s. She runs her fingertips over fine hairs at the base of Katie‘s neck, bathing in the gentle shivers being breathed against her lips. She lets them trail down further, over the soft material of a purple vest and down silk-clad arms until they reach hands that are firmly planted against her waist.

 

Gently prying Katie’s fingers away from her body, she links them with hers and gradually slows their kisses before reluctantly pulling away. Her eyes stay firmly shut, afraid that if she opens them she might find out that all of this just happened in her head.

 

She feels a peck being pressed against her lips, and then another one, and Katie wiggles her fingers free from where they’re trapped between her own before she senses soft hands gently cupping her cheeks.

 

Katie smoothes the pads of her fingers over her skin - her cheekbones, her jawline, they drag across her bottom lip, up over the bridge of her nose, her eyelids, her eyebrows - before they ultimately settle back on her cheeks. It makes her feel all warm and tingly inside, a shy smile creeps its way onto her lips followed by her eyelids finally fluttering open.

 

For once the first thing she notices isn’t how beautiful the eyes staring right back her are, but the emotions they hold. She finds admiration, happiness, joy, a softness that makes her knees weak and something else that she doesn’t quite dare put a finger on just yet.

 

“Go on a date with me.”

 

So, apparently, Katie looking at her with this much affection in her eyes rebooted her brain. Every single thought that had seemingly disappeared into thin air what feels like hours ago is suddenly starting to come back to her, but she doesn’t think that any form of confession is necessary anymore.

 

Because Katie is nodding vigorously, and the smile on her lips is  _ so so bright _ , she could give the sun a run for its money, really. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. I’d love nothing more.”

 

Melissa presses their lips together once again, but the kiss is clumsy and messy at best with neither of them being able to keep their grins off their faces - she doesn’t mind, though. It makes her smile even wider, until eventually she has to pull away and bury her face in Katie’s neck to hide a fit of giggles.

 

“Please wear a suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do it.
> 
> I created a tumblr acc just in case you wanna rip my head off, it’s @andwhtaboutit (mind the missing a)


End file.
